While organic electroluminescent (EL) devices have been known for over two decades, their performance limitations have represented a barrier to many desirable applications. In simplest form, an organic EL device is comprised of an anode for hole injection, a cathode for electron injection, and an organic medium sandwiched between these electrodes to support charge recombination that yields emission of light. These devices are also commonly referred to as organic light-emitting diodes, or OLEDs. Representative of earlier organic EL devices are Gurnee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,862, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Gurnee U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,050, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Dresner, “Double Injection Electroluminescence in Anthracene”, RCA Review, Vol. 30, pp. 322-334, 1969; and Dresner U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,167, issued Jan. 9, 1973. The organic layers in these devices, usually composed of a polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon, were very thick (much greater than 1 μm). Consequently, operating voltages were very high, often >100V.
More recent organic EL devices include an organic EL element consisting of extremely thin layers (e.g. <1.0 μm) between the anode and the cathode. Herein, the term “organic EL element” encompasses the layers between the anode and cathode. Reducing the thickness lowered the resistance of the organic layer and has enabled devices that operate at much lower voltage. In a basic two-layer EL device structure, described first in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,429, one organic layer of the EL element adjacent to the anode is specifically chosen to transport holes, and therefore, it is referred to as the hole-transporting layer, and the other organic layer is specifically chosen to transport electrons, and is referred to as the electron-transporting layer. Recombination of the injected holes and electrons within the organic EL element results in efficient electroluminescence.
There have also been proposed three-layer organic EL devices that contain an organic light-emitting layer (LEL) between the hole-transporting layer and electron-transporting layer, such as that disclosed by Tang et al (J. Applied Physics, Vol. 65, Pages 3610-3616, (1989)). The light-emitting layer commonly consists of a host material doped with a guest material, also known as a dopant. Still further, there has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292 a four-layer EL element comprising a hole-injecting layer (HIL), a hole-transporting layer (HTL), a light-emitting layer (LEL) and an electron transport/injection layer (ETL). These structures have resulted in improved device efficiency.
Many emitting materials that have been described as useful in an OLED device emit light from their excited singlet state by fluorescence. The excited singlet state can be created when excitons formed in an OLED device transfer their energy to the singlet excited state of the dopant. However, it is generally believed that only 25% of the excitons created in an EL device are singlet excitons. The remaining excitons are triplet, which cannot readily transfer their energy to the dopant to produce the singlet excited state of a dopant. This results in a large loss in efficiency since 75% of the excitons are not used in the light emission process.
Triplet excitons can transfer their energy to a dopant if it has a triplet excited state that is low enough in energy. If the triplet state of the dopant is emissive it can produce light by phosphorescence. In many cases singlet excitons can also transfer their energy to lowest singlet excited state of the same dopant. The singlet excited state can often relax, by an intersystem crossing process, to the emissive triplet excited state. Thus, it is possible, by the proper choice of host and dopant, to collect energy from both the singlet and triplet excitons created in an OLED device and to produce a very efficient phosphorescent emission. The term electrophosphorescence is sometimes used to denote electroluminescence wherein the mechanism of luminescence is phosphorescence.
Another process by which excited states of a dopant can be created is a sequential process in which a hole is trapped by the dopant and subsequently recombines with an electron, or an electron is trapped and subsequently recombines with a hole, in either case producing an excited state of the dopant directly. Singlet and triplet states, and fluorescence, phosphorescence, and intersystem crossing are discussed in J. G. Calvert and J. N. Pitts, Jr., Photochemistry (Wiley, N.Y., 1966) and further discussed in publications by S. R. Forrest and coworkers such as M. A. Baldo, D. F. O'Brien, M. E. Thompson, and S. R. Forrest, Phys. Rev. B, 60, 14422 (1999). The singular term “triplet state” is often used to refer to a set of three electronically excited states of spin 1 that have nearly identical electronic structure and nearly identical energy and differ primarily in the orientation of the net magnetic moment of each state. A molecule typically has many such triplet states with widely differing energies. As used hereinafter, the term “triplet state” of a molecule will refer specifically to the set of three spin-1 excited states with the lowest energy, and the term “triplet energy” will refer to the energy of these states relative to the energy of the ground state of the molecule. Similarly, the term “singlet energy” will refer to the energy of the lowest excited singlet state relative to that of the ground state of the molecule.
One class of useful phosphorescent materials is the transition metal complexes having singlet ground states and triplet excited states. For example, fac-tris(2-phenylpyridinato-N,C2′)iridium(III) (Ir(ppy)3) strongly emits green light from a triplet excited state owing to, first, the large spin-orbit coupling of the heavy atom and, second, the lowest excited state, which is a charge transfer state, having a Laporte allowed (orbital-symmetry-allowed) transition to the ground state (K. A. King, P. J. Spellane, and R. J. Watts, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 107, 1431 (1985), M. G. Colombo, T. C. Brunold, T. Reidener, H. U. Güdel, M. Fortsch, and H.-B. Bürgi, Inorg. Chem., 33, 545 (1994). Small-molecule, vacuum-deposited OLEDs having high efficiency have also been demonstrated with Ir(ppy)3 as the phosphorescent material and 4,4′-N,N′-dicarbazole-biphenyl (CBP) as the host (M. A. Baldo, S. Lamansky, P. E. Burrows, M. E. Thompson, and S. R. Forrest, Appl. Phys. Lett., 75, 4 (1999), T. Tsutsui, M.-J. Yang, M. Yahiro, K. Nakamura, T. Watanabe, T. Tsuji, Y. Fukuda, T. Wakimoto, and S. Miyaguchi, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 38, L1502 (1999), T. Watanabe, K. Nakamura, S. Kawami, Y.Fukuda, T. Tsuji, T. Wakimoto, S. Miyaguchi. Proc. SPIE, 4105, 175-182 (2001)). LeCloux et al. in International Patent Application WO 03/040256 A2, and Petrov et al. in International Patent Application WO 02/02714 A2 teach additional iridium complexes for electroluminescent devices.
Additives have been used to improve the efficiency of triplet OLED devices. In U.S. 2002/0071963 A1, 4-(dicyanomethylene)-2-t-butyl-6-(1,1,7,7-tetramethyljulolidyl-9-enyl)-4H-pyran (DCJTB) was used as an additive to a triplet light-emitting layer. However, DCJTB suffers from having singlet emission in the red region of the spectrum and therefore can affect the color of the emission of a triplet OLED device. In particular, if an OLED device with blue or green emission is desired, a red contribution from DCJTB emission would be undesirable.
Notwithstanding these developments, there remains a need to improve the functioning of OLEDs containing phosphorescent organometallic materials so as to provide useful light emissions.